Going Out with a Bang!
It was New Years Eve on the Island of Sodor. All of the engines were planning their resolutions. "I'm going to be more of a Really Useful Engine" said Thomas. "I'm going to make sure I look my best EVERY DAY!" said James. "I'm going to try to pull the most coaches on a single train to prove my strength!" said Gordon. At the Quarry, Bill, Ben, Mavis, BoCo and Derek were very busy. "Why are we working before the New Year? We should be out having a party" complained the Twins. "Because we are Really Useful, no matter what day it is." explained BoCo. Then, the Quarry Manager arrived. "Sir Topham Hatt wants the Old Mine shaft blown up to make more room. Bill and Ben, you must go and collect dynamite. Please be careful, we don't want anyone hurt." "You can depend on us!" said the Twins. BoCo was nervous. "Oh dear, trusting two young engines with explosives." "Calm down BoCo" said Mavis. "I've seen some of the Narrow Gauge Engines carrying Gunpowder tankers with no problem. Bill and Ben will be just fine." "Yeah BoCo, If me and Mavis trust them, you should too" replied Derek. At the Docks, Salty and Harvey were busy. "A little to the right, matey" said Salty. Harvey put the sign in place. It read "Happy New Year". "There!" said Harvey. "All ready for the party!" Bill and Ben were horrified! "Your having a party?" "Of course, we're not busy for the rest of the night" said Salty. "Well, we're here to collect the dynamite!" "YOU?" snapped Cranky. "They sent you two bugs to collect explosives?" Bill and Ben were cross. "We're not bugs!" stated Bill. "We're just small!" finished Ben. They knew Cranky was only teasing but they were still upset. "You two better hurry, It's 11:40!" said the Dock Manager, looking at his watch. Back at the quarry, BoCo, Mavis and Derek were in the shed. "Where are the twins?" asked Derek. (PEEP PEEP) The twins steamed in. "We're here!" But when they arrived at the mine shaft, Ben bumped into Bill and some of the dynamite spilled out of the trucks. Then, a spark from Ben's fire lit a fuse! "OH NO! THAT FUSE IS LIT!" cried Ben's driver. Both engine crews and all the workmen ran for cover. "What's going on?" asked Bill. As soon as everyone on Sodor said "Happy New Year", (BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!) the dynamite exploded and Bill and Ben were shot backwards right into their spots in the shed! The explosion could been seen all over the island. "Oooooo, I didn't know you we're doing fireworks this year Sir" said Percy. "I...wasn't" said Sir Topham Hatt, puzzled. Back at the Quarry, Flynn and Belle made sure everyone was alright, Bill and Ben had burring marks on their faces but no one was hurt. "You two should have been more careful." said the Quarry Manager. Bill and Ben frowned. "But you went out with a Bang!" laughed BoCo. The twins though that was funny and everyone laughed. "Happy New Year Everyone!" the cried. Characters *Bill and Ben *Mavis *BoCo *Derek *Salty *Harvey *Percy *Cranky *Sir Topham Hatt *Flynn (Does Not Speak) *Belle (Does Not Speak) '' *Thomas ''(Cameo) *James (Cameo) *Gordon ''(Cameo) ''